Enter the Supreme Ghost Council
by slyfoxx
Summary: A group of ghost claim that they want to help Danny with his powers. But is that the truth or is there something more sinister within the Supreme Ghost Council.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, I only own the Supreme Ghost Council and its members**

**Enter the Supreme Ghost Council**

Some where in the ghost zone, a hooded group of ghost, were watching a TV screen of a certain Halfa fight his enemies. I hope I am right Danny cried as a great burst of energy shouts out Of the Fenton Thermons pulling in the evil Lunch Lady ghost inside it, the next clip Showed the ghost boy tying up a giant ghost dragon in glowing white fishing line then ripping off it's necklace, the next clip showed him little green imp know as Sklulker being sucked in the thermons while claiming it would catch them all, the next clips had him beating ghost like Technus, Sidney Poindexter, Desiree, Sheriff Walker, Bullet, Spectra, Bertrand, Ember, Johnny 13, Shadow, the Fright Knight, Vlad and his experiments. When all the clips were shown one of the ghosts spoke "well master the boy has great potential and could be useful to us". "Rickson give him an invitation to the Supreme Ghost Council". "As you wish master" Rickson said with a bow, then sliding in the darkness the leader looked at the screen witch a paused picture of Danny on it and gave a small smirk and laughed.

(**He's a phantom Danny Phantom)Yo Danny Fenton he was just when his parents built a 14 strange machine it was Designed too view a world unseen (he's going to catch then all cause he's Danny Phantom) When it didn't quite work his folks they just quit but then Danny took a look in side of it there was a great big flash, everything just change his molecules got all rearranged (Phantom…) When he first woke he realized he had snow white hair and glowing green eyes he could walk through walls, disappear and fly he's much more unique then the other guys and it was then what he had to do had to stop all the ghost from coming throw he, he's here to fight for me and you (He's gonna catch un all cause he's Danny Phantom He's gonna catch un all** **cause he's Danny Phantom He's gonna catch un all cause he's Danny Phantom He's gonna catch un all cause he's Danny Phantom.)**

In the halls of Casper High Danny Fenton was smiling walking through the halls Sam and Tucker walked up to him "what's up Danny"? "Why are you so happy"? Sam asked Danny replied happily "it has been one hour since a ghost attacked I just might not have to fight toda- just then his ghost sense went off Well it was fun while it lasted Danny said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. He checked the halls to see if any of the students were walking by. Then in a flash to rings forms around his stomach they separated one going upwards and one going down. The rings had enveloped his body and

transformed him into his alter ego Danny Phantom. His eyes scanned around school to see where the ghost had been. All the sudden a short chubby ghost dressed like a plumber with a beanie on his head jumped out of the floor and said, "beware I'm the box ghost". Danny calmed down when he realized that it was just the weak ghost that he faced many times before. "Oh good it is just you, I thought it was a threat". The box ghost him a sour look and said "beware I'm the box ghost". Danny then just raised an eyebrow look I don't have time for this my class is going to start in 10 minutes. Then allowed me to get rid of this pest said a voice that came from all around them. Then all the sudden a purple flaming ball came out of nowhere knocking the box ghost out of the school. Then looked around and said "who threw that". Then a ghost appeared out of thin air. The figure had a torn cloak with a hood on it. The hood was over the specters face, but Danny could see a red eye. Danny asked in a freaked out voice, "w..w..Who are you"? The ghost removed his hood to expose his blue hair that covers his right eye, along with a scowl on his face. My name is Rickson and I'm here to give you an invitation. Rickson hands Danny an envelope with a "G" wax seal. Danny opened it and read the letter. Dear Danny Phantom, You have been chosen for you unique abilities and your outstanding courage in battle. We have the pleasure to bring you into the prestigious Supreme Ghost Council. Come to the ghost zone at 2:15 in the afternoon. There a guide will take you to our base. Hope to see you there. From, Master Mega. When Danny finished reading the note, his mind was flooded with questions. Here about to ask more about it, but as soon as he looked up Rickson was gone. He then changed back into Danny Fenton and thought to himself whether he should go or not. Then Tucker and Sam called to him Danny lets go we only have 3 minutes to get to Mr. Lancer's class. You know how he is has been going detention crazy lately. With that Danny put the letter into his back pocket and ran into Mr. Lancer's class. While this was happening Rickson was standing outside the window saying to himself, "So…it has begun", he said emotionlessly.

Ends chapter 1


End file.
